Believe In Me
by Winter Angel989
Summary: A series of One-Shots and Arcs, all based around characters from Rise of the Guardians. No specific pairings, like I might do a chapter for Tooth/Jack, and then later on do another chapter on Jack/OC or Tooth with another character or OC. Rated T just to be safe (although if you look at my other stories, you'll see that I always do the T rating, just to be safe.) I don't own ROTG.
1. Introduction Time!

_Hey, guys. My name is Angelina. I will not reveal anything else other than the fact that I am female (duh...). I write a lot of things. Here is a list of what I will __NOT__ write (ever!):_

_Slash/Femslash_

_Lemons_

_Rape_

_Pairings that begin when one is a teenager/child and the other is an adult (I will, however, write pairings with similar age differences, so long as they are both adults when it begins)_

_Just so you know, I might sometimes write Female Jack, but I will not pair 'her' with any of the guardians._

_Just so you know, I may say something in one chapter and completely contradict it in another. In most cases, I will let you know that it is purposely done, but if I forget and you happen to notice something, please put it in a review, or PM me. If it is a mistake, I will likely try to fix it, but sometimes you turn out to like the mistakes better than the plan, so if it was intentional, or if it was just a happy accident, I will put the note in there._

_If I think of other things, I will add them here. This will now be at the beginning of __all__ of my stories, so that readers won't be disappointed later on by finding out that I will/won't do certain things. I will also take requests (if - and __only__ if - I approve of them, that is). Thank you for taking the time to read this, The first __real__ update will be up either today or tomorrow (but, please, don't hold me to that, just in case)._

_Bye guys!_

_~Angelina_


	2. Sand

_Before the movie_

_Sand_

Looking at the glowing tendrils, Jack allowed himself a small smile. Whatever he may have against the other spirits, he had to admit; Sandy was probably the one he liked most. No matter what, every night, without fail, he was there, bringing dreams to the children. Now, that isn't to say that the kids never had nightmares, of course. And while any other spirit would have questioned why Sandy was even there if he let the nightmares filter through. But not Jack. Because he knew; more importantly, he _understood_.

He understood that if kids never knew fear, then they wouldn't be prepared to face it when they got older. And a little fear now would be better than not knowing how to handle themselves in the future. No matter how much it pained Sandy, he had to deliver them. Because, in a way, even though the dreams gone bad always scared the children out of their minds', he was still doing his job as a guardian. He was _protecting_ them. And that's what guardians do.

_Hey guys, my first official update for this. It's mostly just a short drabble... I've got a whole list of prompts that I randomized my selection for... Obviously, this one was 'Sand'... Please let me know how you liked this, okay? And if you have a request, please, PM me! Thanks,_

_~Angelina_


	3. Snow and Memories

_Set after the movie_

_Snow and Memories_

_The snow_, he thought to himself as he watched it dance and twirl, _is cold, death, pain. But also fun, happiness, and… well, me. Jack Frost._

"Jack? Are you alright?" came the voice of Tooth, concern lacing her words. Almost instantly, Bunny, North, Sandy, and several of the yetis turned to face the fluttering faerie and hooded teen.

"Yeah, fine." Jack replied, revealing his trademark grin. However, for some reason, it didn't fully reach his eyes. Sure it crept up at the edges, trying to force its way through, but there was a certain hollow look in the center of them.

"You sure?" she questioned anxiously, violet orbs darting here and there. "You seem a bit… distracted. You know that you can talk to us if anything is going on, right?"

"Of course Tooth. But I'm okay." He said. "Promise!"

Tooth's eyes narrowed, suspicion lining them. She wasn't stupid, and Jack was showing the signs of nervousness and panic. He wouldn't meet any of their gazes, he kept glancing toward the windows and doors, and he was rushing the conversation. "Alright then… If you're sure." With that, she flew off to discuss the plans for that night's tooth collecting.

Jack sighed, an odd mixture of relief and disappointment flowing through him. The relief, he could understand. He'd gotten them to forget about the subject, and that's what he wanted. Right?

But then why did he feel so… upset about it? Surely he couldn't _possibly_ be unhappy that they'd dropped it so quickly? Not after over three hundred years of loneliness, pain, and the sorrow of being ignored. He should be used to this, heck, he should have _expected _it! So why hadn't he? That's the question, wasn't it? Why hadn't he?

"Okay, we have some things to discuss. Seeing as Spring is coming, she's asked you to refrain from causing snowfall, alright Jack? Jack? _Jack_!" The white-haired boy looked up, startled, confusion shining in his icy blue eyes.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, you were saying?"

"Jack, we know something is wrong. Please, just tell us." Tooth pleaded. He started, having thought that they had all but forgotten about that. He began to smile his usual smile, but Tooth spoke before he could. "Oh no you don't! We've all seen that smile of yours! You only use it when you're trying to hide something! So _what_ is it?"

"I… well, I was just thinking…" He spoke, nervously trying to convince them, but _obviously_ they weren't going to have any of it.

Sandy formed a question mark above his head with Tooth nodding. "About..?" Bunny prompted.

"About… well, um… my…. Memories!" _What did I just do? _He asked himself franticly. He'd just exclaimed the first thing that came to mind. But why memories?

"Oh… Well, if you want to talk-"

"No." Jack interrupted, ignoring the slight guilt that surfaced inside of him. They _were _his memories after all. Right? Wait, what was he even talking, er, _thinking_, about? He hadn't _really _been thinking about his memories. It just came out.

"Okay… If you are sure." Said an uncertain North.

"I'm sure." He said with a certain finality. They all had strange looks on their faces, ones that he just couldn't place. Surely it couldn't be that big of a deal. Right?

* * *

_Alright, I started out with the prompt of snow, but it stemmed into this, so now it has **two** prompts: Snow and Memories. I'm pretty sure that this will be an arc, but hey, that's up to you guys. If I don't get any feedback, I'll just go ahead and do as I like. So, yeah. Just please tell me if you like it or not, okay. I don't care all that much about reviews, but it's nice to know that people other than me like my writing. Heck, even I sometimes don't like it. So, yeah._

_~Angelina_


	4. Chapter 4

_Set about five years after the movie. Requested by Jokermask18._

_Chapter Four (Will be changed if I find a better name)_

"What's going on, guys? I was about to put a blizzard in… North Dakota." Said Jack as he flew in through the open window, faltering as he caught sight of the globe, on which the lights were rapidly flickering out.

"That's what's going on, mate." Responded Bunny irritably. Easter had just ended and he was dealing with cleanup.

"Pitch? But he can't be back already!" Jack protested. "Maybe they're just growing up?"

"All at once? Not on your nelly." Jack was about to speak when North entered.

"Ah, Jack, you are here, good! Now, where is Tooth? Sandy?" Almost as though she had been summoned, Tooth fluttered in.

"Sorry I'm late, Sandy stopped me on my way here, something about… silver sand?" That got their attention.

"Silver sand? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know…" Within moments, none other than Sandy flew in, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sandy, what's this about silver sand?" In answer, he held up a hand, revealing sand that was, indeed, silver. "Well, that's an interesting power, Sandy." At this, Sandy shook his head, successfully getting the message out to them: the sand wasn't his doing.

"But," said a confused Tooth. "If it wasn't you… then, who was it?" Sandy simply shrugged helplessly. It was then that Tooth finally turned to see the globe, to which she let out a gasp. "What's going on? Why are they losing belief?"

"That is what we are trying to figure out." Replied North.

"Yeah, Frostbite here tried to say that they were simply growing up. Yeah, right, and Christmas is more important than Easter."

"Yes, I ag – wait! No, no. Christmas _is_ more important!"

"Guys, don't start now. But it can't be Pitch. He's too weak to do something of this magnitude. Yeah, he might be able to create a few nightmares, but other than that? Nothing." Jack said.

"Whether it is Pitch or not, we must protect the children!" North said, before engaging in a heated argument with Bunny, as Tooth started to converse with her fairies and Sandy resumed inspecting the suspicious sand. Jack sighed, before noticing the moon.

"Guys…" he was ignored. "_Guys…_" still, he was ignored. He groaned in frustration, before grabbing his staff and slamming it down, yelling, "_GUYS!_" Everyone froze. "_Look!_" He jabbed a finger at the moon.

"Jack, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I _tried_." He grumbled under his breath, before he turned back to face the moon, which was shining down on the pentagon. A strange look crossed their faces.

"Twice? In less than ten years? What are you playing at, Manny?" North murmured questioningly.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, confused, as a green diamond rose into the air from the pentagon.

"Manny has… chosen new guardian." Said North, who still looked utterly dumbfounded.

"What? But… isn't that supposed to be pretty rare or something...?" He said.

"Yeah, it's _supposed_ to be. Lately, though, Manny's been making strange choices." Said Bunny, smirking slightly over at Jack, who rolled his eyes and focused on the diamond, which shifted to reveal the image of a teenage girl.

She had a silver circlet in her long dark brown hair, which was tied back into a long braid that flew around behind her in a nonexistent wind. Wearing a thin, fitted light green hoodie with dark blue tattered shorts, which reached her mid-thighs, and she was barefoot, much like Jack. Framed by pale skin – almost as pale as Jack's – her silver eyes shone.

"Well then." Muttered Jack as the other guardians said various forms of the question, "Who is she?"

Bunny, having heard Jack with his superb hearing, turned to him. "D'you know her or something?" Instantly, the others turned as well.

"I… uh, well… maybe."

"Who is she then, huh?

"Well, her actual name is Evelyn, but she prefers Lynn, while most mortals call her 'Mother Goose'." The guardians all appeared to be bemused.

"So… Mother Goose is… real?" North inquired. Jack gave them all exasperated looks.

"You kidding me? Santa, Sandman, Easter Bunny, and Tooth Fairy can be real, but not Mother Goose?" Expressions of embarrassment and slight shame crossed their faces. "Wow, you guys are even more out of the loop than I originally thought."

"Whatever, we can talk about just how 'out of the loop' we are later. Right now, however, we need to find this 'Mother Goose' girl." Said an annoyed Bunny.

The guardians all mumbled various words of agreement and turned to head towards the sleigh. Halfway there, Bunny stopped, seemingly realizing just where they were going.

"Oh, no. I'll stick with my tunnels, mate. It'll get me to Mother Goose quicker." He tapped his foot on the ground, and was about to go when…

"Uh, Cottontail?"

"What?" He barked out.

"How are you going to find her?" Silence. "Exactly. Oh, and, she prefers Lynn."

"Wrack off!" Laughing slightly, he lifted into the air, and, gesturing for the others to follow him, took off into the sky.

* * *

_Okay, a few things. Obviously, I changed Mother Goose quite a bit, but hey, you weren't expecting Santa Claus to have tattoos and swords, or for Bunny to be a seven feet tall Australian pooka with boomerangs and walking eggs either, now were you? I hope this satisfied you, Jokermask18. Don't worry, it isn't over, in fact, quite the opposite. This story is just getting started._

_Oh, and, if you have any ideas for a better name, by all means, let me know._

_~Angelina_


	5. The Fall

_Set before the movie. Or after. However you wish to look at it._

_The Fall_

The smiling, brown-haired boy would never know. His smiling, brown-haired sister would never know. At least not until there was nothing she could do about it. Not until it was much too late.

Neither would know of the years of tortured nightmares that the sister would have to face. Of the tears their mother would shed. Of the way that their father would thrust himself into his work, ignoring reality, along with the fact that things weren't perfectly fine. Nor would they ever be again. They also wouldn't know of another smiling, brown-haired boy, except younger, that would never meet his older brother.

"Be careful!" Their mother called, a fond smile gracing her features. She knew that Jack would let no harm befall upon his younger sister, Margie.

"Don't worry," said Jack, the usual playful grin upon his face as he laughed at his sister who was saying "come on Jack!" and half-dragging, half-leading him into the woods. "We will!"

That evening, Margie came home alone. Instantly, as they saw the look in her eyes, they knew. Knew that this was not simply another prank that Jack had pulled. Knew that he was gone.

They all went into various states of shock. The mother launched into cutting all ties with others. The father launched himself into his work. And Margie stopped being herself, having been lost the moment Jack had saved her. She even stopped going by 'Margie', seeing as Jack had been the first to call her that. She went by Margaret from then on.

Then he had come back, only in the form of Matthew. Everything about Matthew reminded her of Jack. At first, this caused her to withdraw into herself even more so. Then, he'd said it. His first word.

They had been in the living room. She was watching him, for her parents hadn't had much to do with the family since the Fall, as she now called it. She had been looking out the window, at the path that, so many years ago, she had led Jack down. All the way to his death.

That was when she heard it.

"Muh. Muh. M-Margie!" She tensed, feeling the tears swimming across her vision. It had been so long. She turned to look at him. He could have been Jack's doppelganger, what with the same chestnut tresses and warm brown eyes filled with happiness and the desire for... fun. The very thing that Jack had been determined to bring, no matter where he went.

In that moment, everything hit her, like a hard slap to the face. _Jack wouldn't have wanted us to be like this. He would be angry with me for shutting everything out, and not being there for Matthew, as he once had been for me,_ she realized. And, for what felt like the first time in years, she blinked the tears away and smiled. _Really_ smiled. Because now, now she had solace. Now she could move on. Now she could be the sister Matthew deserved. The sister that Jack had wanted her to be.

With that, she stood and approached the grinning boy. He may never know Jack, but that didn't mean that she shouldn't keep his memory alive. She would tell him stories of his heroic older brother. And maybe, just maybe, she would get the nerve together to tell him the reason why Jack was no longer around.

But, for now, she was slowly healing. And she would help her parents to do the same. Most of all, she would be there for Matthew, like she should have been all along.

_Hey guys. I'm trying, I really am. Sorry, but I actually did get a part of it done. Then my evil computer messed it up. And if I try to rewrite something while frustrated about it having been ruined, it turns out rushed and horrible. Sorry, but I am trying._

_~Angel (Yes, I am now going by 'Angel'.)_


End file.
